Sam
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Il n'y a pas que Dean qui veille sur son petit frère. D'autres personnes veillent sur lui. Le véhicule de Lucifer est protégé par la plus inattendue des personnes.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, encore une fois! Je suis inspirée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? x) Bref, je vous présente un nouvel os, assez court, mettant en scène le point de vue d'un personnage. Pas de suite au programme, hélas! Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, au cas où vous pourriez douter :p**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

C'est idiot, me direz-vous ? Oui, c'est idiot. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir de telles émotions, je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne veille pas sur eux pour tomber dans leurs filets destructeurs, et pourtant, je l'ai fais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis intéressée à l'un d'eux à cause de l'un de mes frères. Je le surveille de près, et un jour j'ai vu ses inquiétudes pour lui. _**LUI**_, ce lui qui me hante. Ce lui que j'ai sauvé, que j'ai espéré sauver tout du moins.

Je m'en veux de m'être laissé berner aussi facilement. Ne savais-je pas qu'ils détruisaient tout sur le passage ? Ne savais-je pas que si je les touchais, ils me corrompraient à mon tour ? Si, bien sûr que si, je le savais. Mais je me refusais à croire qu'ils puissent m'atteindre. Si peu d'humains, si peu de créatures, si peu d'enfants de Dieu me connaissent, et pourtant je suis partout. Je ne suis pas la Destinée. Beaucoup le pensent. Je ne suis pas la Justice. Beaucoup le disent. En fait, je ne suis rien de plus que ce qu'on m'a dit d'être.

Mais qui suis-je ? Je n'en sais plus rien depuis ce fameux jour. La chute. Je ne suis pas tombée, à mon plus grand malheur. Non, je m'étais réfugiée. J'avais envoyé un double prendre ma place, car je savais que mon frère allait vouloir me tuer. Je l'ai vu tuer mon double. Je l'ai vu prendre la Grâce de Castiel. Je l'ai vu sourire avec son air mauvais. Je sais qu'il veut être notre Dieu. Qu'il veut se venger. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. La seule chose que j'ai pu empêcher, c'est _**SA**_ mort. Il allait mourir si je ne faisais rien. Je sais qu'il est malade, qu'il doit trouver un remède. J'aimerais l'aider. Je sais comment l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas. Ils ne me font pas confiance, ce sont des humains. _**IL**_ est humain. Il ne m'a vu qu'une fois. Et il m'a tout de suite détesté pour ce que j'avais fais. Mais comprend-il que je n'ai pas eu le choix ? Non. Il ne le comprend pas. Il ne pourra jamais me comprendre. Il ne pourra jamais me revoir. Cette perspective fait réagir ce qui bat dans ma poitrine de femme. Mon cœur, est-ce lui ? Oui, ça doit être ce qui palpite et qui me fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'exploser. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut me calmer. Une seule chose. Une personne. _**LUI**_. Celui qui semble m'avoir piégé sans même en avoir conscience. Celui dont je suis la progression grâce à Castiel, mon frère déchu. Quand j'ai vu _**SON**_ visage pour la première fois, j'ai instantanément su qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'il n'était pas comme son frère. J'ai su qu'il était l'élu. Le mauvais élu, mais un des élus quand même. J'ai éprouvé une sorte de...culpabilité en l'observant. Parce que je savais déjà son destin. Je sais ce qui lui arrivera. Un Archange prendra possession de son corps. _**IL**_ ne sera plus là.

Il faut que je le voie. Je dois le voir une dernière fois. Ce moment tombe à pic, il fait nuit. Il ne me verra pas. Il fera noir. Il sera endormi. Je me téléporte discrètement jusqu'à lui. Il n'est pas dans le bunker, par chance. Il est dans une petite pièce. Une chambre peut être. Je ne sais pas. Mais à en juger par les deux lits, oui, il est dans une chambre. Il dort d'un sommeil profond et bien mérité. Je dois voir son visage une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Mon corps se glisse tout naturellement près de lui. Je vois son visage. Son beau visage. Il est meurtri, il a des cernes sous les yeux. Des balafres lui gâchent le visage. Ce n'est pas grave. Il est beau. Il ressemble à ces dieux, vous savez ? Ces dieux grecs. Plutôt ces dieux romains, oui. J'aimerais le guérir. Je pose une main qui se veut douce sur ses joues. Il a la peau douce. Je peux ressentir la chaleur de son corps. Ca fait du bien. Ma propre chaleur l'entoure.

Certaines de ses blessures disparaissent, d'autres vont devoir rester pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais je ne veux pas que voir son visage. J'aimerais, juste une fois, me glisser dans ses bras. Qu'il m'enserre comme il enserrerait une humaine. Juste une fois. Ca ne sera pas puni. Je me blottis délicatement dans ses bras que je devine puissants. C'est si doux. Ma tête vient se reposer contre son torse. Je remonte vers son épaule, vers son cou. Il dégage une odeur que j'aime. C'est la première fois que je peux savourer un parfum aussi longtemps. J'ai envie de rester dans ses bras. J'ai envie de le protéger. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus de protégé. J'ai envie qu'il me protège aussi. J'ai envie de goûter ses lèvres. Je n'ai qu'une chance de le faire avant que le mal ne prenne possession de son beau corps. Courage, je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Je le regretterais si je ne pose pas mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je m'avance vers son visage, je me pose doucement sur son corps, je ne veux pas l'écraser. Je suis légère, il ne me sent pas. Mes lèvres trouvent toutes seules les siennes. Elles s'unissent dans une sorte de...baiser ? Il est chaste, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille et qu'il me repousse. Ce fourmillement dans mes lèvres est si agréable. Jamais je ne souhaiterais enlever mes lèvres des siennes, mais pourtant, il faudra bien que je le quitte un jour. Je ne veux pas. Je décale ma bouche. Si je reste ainsi, je serais dépendante à lui. Je pleurerais sa mort malgré que je ne puisse pas pleurer. Même si j'ai déjà pleuré une fois. C'était humiliant. Mais c'était agréable. J'avais l'impression d'être...libérée d'émotions qui me dépassaient. Ma tête vient sans tarder se reposer contre son cou. Je suis tellement absorbée par cette odeur que je ne remarque pas un regard se poser sur moi. Un regard qui observe mon visage. Qui me reconnait. Je ne sens pas des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je ne sais rien. Mais lui, _**LUI**_, il sait. Il sait qui je suis. Il m'a déjà vu une fois, après tout. Sam Winchester a déjà posé ses yeux sur moi, et il ne m'a pas aimé. Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme moi, un ange, je l'aime.

* * *

**OS fini! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous deviné qui est le personnage qui parle? :p N'oubliez pas, on se donne rendezèvous dans 'type your review here' pour en parler autour d'un thé/café/de sang de démon/d'un baiser de Castiel...enfin bref! **

**A très bientôt! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici le 2nd et dernier chapitre. Au début, j'avais prévu seulement un os mais après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien de voir les réactions de Sam et l'identité du voleur de baiser! Voici donc le dernier chapitre, toujours du même point de vue! J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewé, et merci à tous les autres qui ont lu! Passez tous un bon moment à lire cette petite suite!**

* * *

C'est alors que, perdue dans mes pensées, je crus sentir des mains sur mes hanches. Que se passe-t-il ? Ais-je rêvé ? Je dois sans doute rêver, oui. Je relève ma tête, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe et pourquoi on m'enserre fermement la taille. Ce que je vois me donne des frissons. En fait, je ne sais pas si ce sont des frissons. Je ne peux pas décrypter le mouvement que produit la peau de mon véhicule, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Ce que je vois est pire que ce mouvement. Ses yeux. Ses yeux sont ouverts. Il me regarde, il m'observe, il me scrute. Depuis quand est-il réveillé ?!

-Je rêve ?! cingla-t-il.

Je crois qu'il faisait un bon rêve avant que je ne le réveille par inadvertance. Je n'aime pas son ton, j'ai peur qu'il me repousse. Mais s'il croit être dans un rêve, et dans mon intérêt, je dois le lui faire croire.

-Oui, tu es dans un...

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous êtes...vous êtes l'ange qui a sauvé Bobby ? m'interroge-t-il avec une sorte de méfiance.

Oh Sam, je comprends ta méfiance, mais tu ne dois pas me poser cette question. Tu ne dois pas me parler. Tu dois te rendormir, il le faut. Je ne veux pas te déranger, petit mortel. Tu dois te reposer, alors fais-le.

-Répondez ! Vous êtes Naomi, c'est ça ?!

-Oui, Sam, mais je ne suis que dans ton rêve ! tentais-je.

Inutile de rester ici plus longtemps. Je sais que ma présence indésirée te trouble. Laisse-moi m'en aller, ne me retiens plus de cette manière, encerclant de tes bras mes hanches.

-Non, vous êtes réelle. Je sais que vous l'êtes. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! Vous vouliez me tuer ?!

-Non, évidemment non ! me défendis-je.

J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir eu une voix indignée lorsqu'il m'a posé cette question. Comment peut-il penser que je voulais lui ôter la vie ? Parce que c'est le véhicule de mon maudit grand-frère, l'étoile du matin ? Même avec cette vérité là, je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne le désire pas. Je voulais simplement le voir. Sam, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me prends-tu par le bras et m'emmène dans une autre pièce ? Mon regard se dirige vite ailleurs quand je vois ta tenue ! Les humains ont-ils vraiment l'habitude de dormir sans porter quelque chose sur le dos ? Tu dois avoir froid sans avoir de quoi couvrir ton torse. Pendant notre court trajet, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer ton dos. Il est balafré. J'aimerais te soigner, Sam. Juste guérir et cicatriser tes plaies...

-Je me répète, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

Pourquoi sembles-tu si en colère ? Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal ! Suis-je si dangereuse que cela ? Sam, j'aimerais comprendre. Mes pensées sont trop perdues en ce moment, c'est à peine si je peux réfléchir sans cesser de penser à toi ! A peine ais-je le temps de répondre que je me retrouve avec une arme céleste contre le cou. Sam, je ne suis pas une menace ! N'appuie pas trop fort sur ma peau, j'ai peur...j'ai peur que ça me transperce. Je ne veux pas mourir et te laisser.

-Je ne suis pas un danger, Sam, me résolvais-je à t'avouer.

-Sans blague ! Vous avez manipulé Cas' et avez voulu tuer mon frère, pourquoi vous m'épargneriez ?

-Parce que je t'ai sauvé, Sam ! C'est moi qui ais prévenu ton frère que tu allais commettre l'erreur de terminer les épreuves !

-Ouais, c'est vrai...bon...merci de m'avoir sauvé, mais vous n'avez pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! C'est Metatron qui vous envoie ? Ou les anges peut-être ?

-Non Sam. Le Scribe et moi sommes les derniers, murmurais-je, des plaies intérieures semblant se rouvrir au plus profond de mon être.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-La chute...

-Alors ce qu'on a vu il n'y a pas longtemps, c'était vrai ?! Tous les anges ont été décimés ?! t'inquiètes-tu.

-Oui. Je me suis échappée, et j'étais à ta recherche. Je suis heureuse que Castiel ait survécu.

-Ouais, parlez toujours. Désolé Naomi, mais vous n'avez rien à foutre ici. Dégagez, vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça !

Non, Sam, ne me repousse pas comme ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans tes malheurs ! Je ne voulais pas détruire ma famille, je ne savais pas que le Scribe avait un plan ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout arrêter ! Sam, crois-moi !

-Je dois vraiment vous forcer à partir ? me menaces-tu.

-Tu veux que je parte, vraiment ?

-Ouais ! Dégagez loin, le plus loin possible de ma famille et de Cas' !

-Mais pour aller où, Sam ? Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis seule maintenant ! Metatron a tout dévasté, je ne peux même plus aller au Paradis ! C'est comme être humaine sans pouvoir mourir et être forcée à errer dans un monde que je ne connais pas ! me laissais-je aller.

Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû ordonner à Castiel de tuer Dean. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'approcher, mais il devait me conduire à la tablette des anges, c'était le seul moyen pour ramener Michel sans tuer ! Le seul moyen de sauver ma maison et ma famille ! Je sais que Castiel l'aurait voulu, mais je sais que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix...j'aurais dû le laisser au Purgatoire, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Personne ne peut me comprendre ?!

-C'est de votre faute, vous auriez dû écouter Cas' !

-Je sais Sam...j'ai compris mes erreurs trop tard, comme lui.

-Sauf que lui essaye de faire le bien ! commences-tu avant de changer de sujet, m'empêchant de te répondre. Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ?!

-Je...vous étiez éveillé ?!

-Oui ! Répondez ou je vous tue !

-Ca serait plus simple de m'effacer, en effet.

Aie ! Ne force pas, tu vas me déchirer mes ailes si tu continue ! Laisse-moi au moins reprendre mon souffle et regarder le ciel une dernière fois avant de me tuer, je t'en prie !

-Je vais te le dire, Sam, mais promets que tu ne diras rien à tes amis. C'est capital.

-Ok, me cèdes-tu après une hésitation qui me parait évidente.

-Je...je crois que j'éprouve une grande affection pour toi...comme de l'amitié, mais plus haut...en fait, je crois que je ressens les mêmes émotions que ressent Castiel avec Dean, déballais-je sans arriver à trouver les bons mots.

Demande-moi de te parler du Paradis ou de manipulation mentale, je trouverais les mots, mais de parler de sentiments, c'est comme parler de vide. Les anges n'ont en principe pas de sentiments, après tout. Nous n'avons pas été doués de cette capacité, et je crois que c'était préférable car depuis que je me rends compte que je peux ressentir, mes pensées empirent. C'est comme si j'avais un grand besoin d'être à tes côtés...

-Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?! Je vais vous...

-Tue moi si ça te chante, tu me libéreras de ma souffrance, mais crois-moi au moins. C'est moi qui t'ais sauvé, Sam. Je voulais juste t'éviter de mourir, d'aller rejoindre l'Enfer.

-Vous êtes entrain de m'avouer que vous...m'aimez ?!

-Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce que je ressens, en effet.

Et voilà, je l'ai dit. C'est humiliant et embarrassant de témoigner sa profonde affection à un humain primitif, mais c'est ainsi. Dès ma déclaration finie, je prends sur moi et ferme mes yeux. Si je dois mourir, je l'accepte, ça m'évitera de souffrir qu'il me repousse, que le seul être à qui je fais encore confiance me raille de sa vie, et ça m'évitera de le voir devenir Lucifer. Ca m'évitera de revoir ce que j'ai déclenché. Metatron avait tout prévu... J'attends fébrilement le coup fatal, les yeux toujours fermés. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? Pourquoi le bout pointu de cette magnifique et dangereuse arme se recule de mon cou ?!

-Ouvrez les yeux, Naomi, m'ordonne mon bourreau.

Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'obéir...et je le fais, je dois savoir pourquoi il ne me délivre pas de cet enfer sur terre ! Et Lucifer n'est pas encore là que je sache, alors comment la terre peut-elle être l'enfer ?

-Comment être sûr que vous ne mentez pas pour me duper ?

-Tu as ma parole.

-Désolé mais une parole, surtout la vôtre, ne vaut strictement rien.

Je sais Sam. Je sais que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, des erreurs sans doute bien pires que celles de Castiel. Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de te prouver la véracité de mes propos. Et ce moyen, tu ne l'apprécierais pas.

-Donnez-moi une preuve que vous...éprouvez un truc pour moi et que ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Il est tant que je laisse ma fierté de côté. Si je dois le perdre, je le perdrais mais au moins il saura que je suis toujours près de lui et que Dean et Castiel ne seront pas les seuls à veiller sur lui. En à peine quelques secondes, j'ai pris ma décision. De toute manière, personne ne me punira pour mes actes futurs. Je m'en remettrais à mon créateur pour me juger. Je ne suis pas plus petite que Sam, je peux donc facilement atteindre ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'un second et dernier baiser chaste, je suis sûre qu'il me repoussera après cela, mais c'est ma seule preuve. Je ne peux pas prouver ma profonde affection pour lui, alors je lui montre par une action. Il est surpris, je peux le sentir. Il n'est pas trop tard pour me téléporter, j'en ai encore la force. Je brise le baiser, inutile de m'attarder ici et de me ridiculiser. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à m'évaporer dans l'air, Sam me prit par la nuque et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes ?! Mais...toutes mes pensées sont envahies par cette émotion de joie et de soulagement. Je ne peux plus penser désormais. Je me laisse totalement faire, dans le noir de ce qui semble être un salon.

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Sur une surface moelleuse...un canapé je présume. Un canapé avec l'humain maudit pour qui j'éprouve une affection interdite et malsaine. Ce que je fais aujourd'hui ne le sauvera cependant pas de son destin. Oh Sam, tu ne pourras jamais y échapper...je peux juste te permettre de tout oublier cette nuit, mais je ne pourrais jamais changer ta destinée. Tous les chemins que tu emprunteras te mèneront à lui, ton cauchemar. Lucifer. Mais pour le moment, je suis là, ton frère est là, Castiel est là. Pour le moment c'est nos chaleurs corporelles qui se mélangent, même si nous savons que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ne va pas arranger les choses. Rien ne changera le futur.

* * *

**Quels sont vos avis? :p**


End file.
